


Various Cartoon Micro-Drabbles from Word Prompts

by w_x_2



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under 100 words and in the format of fandom: character/s - prompt, rating.<br/>1. Mickey Mouse: Minnie/Mickey - Bow, Teen and Up Audiences.<br/>2. Popeye the Sailor Man: Popeye/Bluto - Bone, Mature.<br/>3. Tom & Jerry: Tom/Jerry - Drool, Mature.</p><p>Warnings: Please be aware the view on your child classics will be forever destroyed.<br/>(Disney Cartoon (classic) was the tag I found, but includes Warner bros, and also Walt Disney and no other tags added as it they would probably never end.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mickey Mouse: Minnie/Mickey - Bow, Teen and Up Audiences.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the cartoons in these works, and all characters belong to their respective creators. No profit made, now harm intended.

“You know something Mickey?”

“I know many things.”

“I bet you don’t know what I'm thinking.”

“Tell me then.”

“This bow you gave me.” Pointing to the pink polka dot one on her head, Minnie continued: “it has many uses.”

“Oh yeah?

“I can tie you down with it.”


	2. Popeye the Sailor Man: Popeye/Bluto - Bone, Mature.

“Suck the bone,” Bluto demanded.

Popeye, his hands tied behind his back, on his knees, his mouth hovering over Bluto’s member, smartly replied, “there’s no bone in your cock, it actually engorges because of the blood flow an–”

“I don’t care what is or isn’t. I’ll call it what I want. Now suck." A push behind his head ensured that Popeye was forced to keep quiet and take in Bluto's ‘bone’.


	3. Tom & Jerry: Tom/Jerry - Drool, Mature.

He’s big, well, average size for a cat, but Tom will never fit in the small mouse’s mouth. He chokes each and every time, but still Jerry keeps on trying. He likes it. At the end he is all messy with drool and come all over his body and he always laps up as much as he can.


End file.
